


The Songs Are Magic

by VegabondGloria



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegabondGloria/pseuds/VegabondGloria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four short fanfics about the couples in different moments, each one inspired by different song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brave Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Dima Lancaster and Miku-tan's cover (original by Aimer)

_On the night that left me scarred you saved my life_

Clash. Clang. Oswald could hear the sound of metal and crystal scraping against rock hard bone. The Shadow Knight, drained of all will to live, stirred within the palm of the great skeletal hand that held him as tenderly as a cold mother.

He could hear her voice, faintly. He could hear her grunts and war cries, the beating of her wings, and the pounding of her leg armor against the brittle ground. Opening his red eyes just a crack, he witnessed a flash of ocean blue dart through the air and land a hit on the Queen of the Dead. Odette’s shriek echoed through the Netherworld as the crystalline blade sunk into her rotting flesh, but she did not waver and smashed a boney hand into the Valkyrie, sending her flying and causing her to smash into a crystal with a sickening crash.

Oswald watched as the silver-haired maiden stood up and coughed before shaking the fall off and turning towards Odette once more. Her blue eyes spoke defiance and even though her bun had come undone, she was still an image of pride and dignity.

“Give him back,” she spat before charging, face alight with the fury of a falcon.

“Gwendolyn…” He murmured before slipping back into unconsciousness.


	2. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by Sixx:A.M.

_Do you wanna be my love tonight?_   
_And for all my life it could be so wonderful_

She was beautiful, Cornelius would muse. So beautiful, in fact, that he considered the act of just being with her a privilege.

Velvet’s violet eyes briefly glanced at him as she plucked a ripe pomegranate from the fruit tree. Right now, she seemed indifferent to the man who kept coming to visit her. Cornelius was worried that, for how much he was smitten with her, she just considered him a bother and didn’t even think of him as being worth her time and energy.

“Do you want me to go?” Cornelius asked gently. “I will if you desire it.” He bit his lower lip while twirling a lock of his hair, only to jump when Velvet’s feet hit the ground and she approached him. The young woman tilted her head slightly while she held out the pomegranate to him, expression incredulous.

“I haven’t been shooing you, have I? In fact, if I was annoyed with you, I would have smacked you with my chain by now.” She saw Cornelius’s surprised expression and laughed. “I’m more perceptive than I look, you know.”

Gingerly, Cornelius took the fruit and looked at it, grey eyes softening while he took a step towards her. He almost expected her to back away, but she didn’t, instead smiling while she drew a little closer. “Just don’t do anything silly, will you?” She said flicking his nose.


	3. No Light, No Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by Florence + The Machine

_You are the night-time fear_   
_You are the morning when it’s clear._

It was amazing how one night could result in so much sleeplessness. Gwendolyn kept rolling over and grasping at the covers. This position and that position didn’t work, and neither did propping up the pillow at that angle. Giving up, she threw the blanket off and swung her legs over the side of the bed, a tingle going through her body as her feet touched the cold stone floor.

Dawn was already approaching and Gwendolyn walked to the edge of the terrace to watch it. The sky slowly changed to become painted with pink, orange, and gold and the white clouds become visible. Dew glittered upon the grass and trees and birds were chirping. Gwendolyn shivered, wishing somewhat that she had thrown on her shawl.

Oswald’s sudden touch from behind made her jolt and there was a brief uncomfortable feeling as his arms wrapped around her waist. Bit by bit, she slowly relaxed and soon sunk against him. In a way, such an embrace was still foreign to her, but she wanted memorize it as best she could. It didn’t feel like she’d have time to know it well.

“Something is coming,” she whispered.

“I know,” Oswald agreed. “I’m scared, too.”


	4. Lovers Farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by Cécile Corbel (feat. Jimme O’neill)

_You’re with me now and you’ll always be_   
_The other part of me_

_Why did you lie?_ She wanted to ask him. _Why did you give up on your promise?_

But she was just a tree and he was a spirit, tired and broken after his death had led him to the depths of the Netherworld. The stem of the glowing flower attached to the root swayed in the cold wind and there was a struggle not to snap from the force of it. It seemed that, even without a queen or a king, the Netherworld did not appreciate life finding its way into the realm and would do anything to snuff it out.

Despite her existence as a plant, surprise welled within Mercedes when the ghost came to loom over her and shielded her from the wind. His form was so terribly cold and there was a desire to warm him.

_I can’t though, because I’m just a tree. But maybe if I wish hard enough, maybe if I will myself to grow…_

Her own spirit gained confidence and she tried, with every fiber of her being as the World Tree, to reach invisible arms up towards him and hold him. The light from her petals began to glow violently and she heard him gasp and saw his eyes widen. Her will strengthened and she cried his name, hoping desperately that he could hear her.

_Ingway…!_

He felt cold at first, but as her golden light embraced him, she could feel a bubble of heat form in his chest and spread from the center of his monochrome specter. The fingers that formed from her light clutched at the tattered folds of his mantle and she found that the putrid scent of blood and death upon him was fading into something that more resembled pine and wet earth. The strength of the very world blossomed within her as she held fast to him, refusing to let go.

The spirits say that, in that moment, Ingway became the only human soul who successfully escaped Hel and ascended to become part of the World Tree. In the place where he rose, two flowers grow with their stems entwined, keeping each other sturdy and warm in the Netherworld’s cold grasp.


End file.
